


I'm Not Quite Okay Without You

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Amanda, Alpha!Amanda, Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Collars, Collars as a soothing method for Omegas, Connor feels constantly unsafe, Connor is anxious, Hank just wants the world for Connor, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Pills, alpha Hank, blood drawing for medical reasons, mentions of RK900 but he's background, mentions of pills, taking medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Connor is torn to shreds every time he's separated from Hank, and it really concerned his Alpha. After a particularly bad time, Connor wants nothing more to go home, but, Fowler won't let him without a note from OmegaLife.~Aka, Connor has several panic attack.





	I'm Not Quite Okay Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Small edit: Connor's age, sorry, forgot it while re-reediting :(( & shifted Connor's height down a bit

Connor held onto Hank's arm, "Please! Please don't go!"

Hank could see the dismay in his partner's eyes, and smell the terror on him, but, he couldn't do much else but kiss Connor's forehead, "You'll be okay, it's just a meeting. I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Full tears rolled down Connor's cheeks, and Hank's heart broke, it wasn't suppose to be so emotional. "I'll get you anything you want after this, okay, babe? Anything, I promise. I have to go." Hank gave the Omega a quick kiss on his lips, and shut the heavy wood door.

Connor had tried to pry it open the second after it closed, hoping Hank had forgotten to lock it, but, he wasn't in luck. He knew he wasn't acting his age, but, his hormones sometimes fucked him up, and god, did he just want to go home, and cuddle in Hank's lap, no more job for today, no other Alphas, just him and Hank.

So, for half an hour, Connor sat at the door, whining, and trying to stick little fingers through the bottom of the door, but, he couldn't. After moping, around, Connor decided to sit at Hank's desk, after all, he did leave his extra coat there.

~

Once Connor entered the bullpen, he heard the click of a pen, and quiet humming. He looked up to find his damn doppelganger, who was tidying up Gavin's desk. They made direct eye contact for a moment, and Connor regretted it. Nines acknowledged Connor with a wave, and soon accompanied him at Hank's desk, which was more or less clean, "Oh, is this your Alpha's mess?" Connor put the huge jacket on himself, and tried to disappear. "Would you mind if I cleared it?"

"Don't." Connor's tone was biting, and the other Omega looked offended, "Don't touch it." Connor growled, and curled in on himself.

"I think you're having some attachment issues. Is there anything I can do for you?" Nines asked, and Connor began to tear up, "I could give you a hug..?"

Connor didn't decline, so, Nines closed the space between them, and the older Omega began to sob, "I-i... I f-feel so in-incomplete w-w-w-w-without him..." Connor brought scratchy sleeves to his face, wiping up his tears, "I c-can't live. I can't live without him, I feel like I'm dying."

Nines gave off a very, very comforting scent, "It's okay, he's going to be back-"

"Y-you ca-ca-can- You can't guarantee that!" Connor struggled, wanting to just curl up into a ball, and let time flow past him like melted butter.

"You can sit at the door, and you can smell him, and hear him him breathing, moving. He's fin-"

"Not that! What if he's leaving me? I'll be nothing!" Connor's eyes teared up again, "How are you so sure that Gavin won't just... leave? Just disappear from you're life?"

"Because I know him. He won't get anything better than me." Connor had a feeling in the back of his heart that perhaps Nines was just trying to show him up, because that comment was way too confident, and no one can be that sure about Gavin, he's a wild card. "Anyways, if I worried whenever he was out of my sight, I would have cried myself a river." Connor didn't feel comforted by that, and he wanted to just push Nines away. "Why do you think Hank might leave?"

"I.... I don't know." Connor whined, voice low, and pitiful. Nines stood beside him, silent. What a fucking perfect Omega. SO much more perfect than the bumbling, lovesick omega that Connor had become.

~

Connor had been anxiously checking the time, and left Nines, who'd been talking about Gavin, mid sentence to run off, and press his ear to the conference room. He could hear them finishing up, and stood, back to the wall beside the door, trying to behave formally. That was, until Hank walked out. He then gently grabbed Hank's wrist, whining. "What?" The Alpha asked, voice soft, "What's wrong?" Connor laid his head in the crook of Hank's neck.

"I want to go home." He sniffed, weakly grabbing at Hank's other sleeve. "Please..."

"Fowler will never let-" Hank hadn't even gotten out his thought, and Connor was already pressing his face to Hank's chest, quietly sobbing. "Maybe we can talk about this?" He wondered a loud as the rest of the conference filed out.

"I don't want to be here, Hank, please, I'm scared, and I don't want to work today. Can't we just make it up tomorrow?" Hank couldn't remember the last time Connor ever let him even sleep in late, let alone skip work. This sounded serious. So, he gently ran his fingers through the Omega's hair.

"I'll talk with Fowler. Okay?" Hank said, meeting Connor in the middle, the best he could. But, Connor didn't let go, still whimpering softly. "What's wrong?"

"You... you wouldn't leave me, would you?" Connor said, looking up at Hank though tears.

"No, Con, you're my everything." He said quietly, wiping a tear from his Omega's eye. "Are you worried I'd fine someone else? At work?" Hank almost laughed, but, for Connor, he didn't.

"I... I don't know. I just don't.. know. My whole world would just.... be destroyed." Connor admitted, and could feel himself getting heavy, and tired. He'd cried so much today... a nap would do him some good.

Hank frowned softly, concerned. "I'll ask for a day off, okay?"

 

Connor pressed his hands to the glass separating him, and Hank, trying to feel his partner to calm the growing anxiety as he saw Hank get riled, and start yelling something. Hank gestured wildly in his direction, and slam his hand on Captain Fowler's desk. Connor waited patiently, and soon, Hank walked out, "We have to get a note from OmegaLife. He won't let you have a day off." Hank grumbled.

~~~

Hank had barely gotten Connor inside the building, and soon he realized why. The place was a very, very clean and white marble like, making the room almost feel infinite. It also smelled unnervingly absent of any scents. Betas were the only workers it seemed. Hank walked up to the Beta Secretary, "Hello, I need to see Connor's manager, or whatever." He tried, but, the Beta didn't listen, instead turning to the Omega.

"Hello, sir, what might you be doing here?" The Beta asked, kind, and oddly welcoming.

Connor's scent spiked from mildly irritated to worried. "I... Um, I'm here for my coach, Ms. Amanda. I need a medical excuse, and to check up on my medication." Connor said, voice nearly cracking. Even though Connor knew what he was talking about, he still didn't seem to like the place.

"Absolutely, have a seat." The Beta smiled, waving over at the neat white sofas. Connor nodded, and moved to sit down. Hank grumbled, and sat, the chair quite comfortable, actually.

~

"Okay, Mr. Connor, what's up with you?" Hank could immediately identify the woman as an Alpha, even with the lack of scent. Carrying weight in different places, giving others the impression that she was stronger, unlike the soft curves of Omegas, or more thin, ridged look of Betas, but, she was softer than most female Alphas.

"I need a note to send my workplace to tell them that I need a day off." That's when Connor stood, walking to the Alpha woman, talking in the lobby for a moment. His steps were almost confident, but, when the Omega stilled, his body turned to Hank, a tell tale sign to any Alpha that he wasn't completely feeling safe.

"Why would you need that, Connor? You aren't in heat, and you don't seem to by injured." The Alpha glanced over the Omega, checking briefly for any issues, then pressing the palm of her hand to Connor's forehead, almost causing alarm in the Omega.

"I've been having these sorts of fits where, everything is so unimportant, and important at the same time. It happens the most when Hank's gone. It feels like the world is ending, and I can't stop it. Like, I'm ending." Connor tried to describe, Hank at his side in a moment as the Omega displayed obvious discomfort.

The Alpha lady nodded, "I see. We will need to do some final checks, but, we'll get you that note, okay?"

"Are we doing them today?" Connor asked, uneasy.

"You know we will be, Mr. Connor."

 

Connor freaked out when the Alpha woman wouldn't let Hank come with him, pleading with this Ms. Amanda until he was forced to tears, and given a choice. He stays with Hank, and no day off, or comes with him to get his day off. He promised it'd only be a a few minutes.

So, Connor, despite himself, agreed to come in without Hank. He got a gentle kiss on the forehead from Hank, and was following Ms. Amanda. As Connor turned the corner, he walked through the cool air that washed away the remains of his Alpha's scent, something that was familiar, but, he never realized how much he despised it until now. Hank was his ever looming comfort, and the scent on his jacket was the only thing keeping him together. "I want to go back." Connor's voice was shaky, and the look on Amanda's face was not as friendly as Connor was used to.

"It will only be a few minutes, and you'll be right back with him." The scentless Alpha tried to tell Connor.

"No, no. I'm... I need to go back." The Omega felt in danger, he didn't know from what, though. He'd known Amanda forever, and he knew she'd never hurt him, but, he felt like something wanted to get him. Something that Hank could stop. "Please. I feel sick."

Amanda frowned, "Connor, you're going to be okay. It's not going to be longer then-"

"I need Hank, I'm going to be sick, and I just want to go home." Connor could feel himself trembling, and his stomach churned, he really, really felt sick.

"Fine, go back. I'll get the cart." The Alpha shrugged, and Connor turned on his heel, sprinting, and shoving the door open to see Hank at the door, ear's perked up.

"Are you okay??" Hank gave Connor a soft kiss on his lips as the scent of pure fear filled Hank's nose. "What? What's wrong?" Connor began to take deep breaths, terrified, and nearly scentless. "It's okay, do we need to leave? I... Connor, talk to me, I'm worried." Hank rubbed his thumb on Connor's temple, trying to get his attention.

"I.... just hold me." Connor let Hank pick him up, and curled up in his Alpha's arms.

Hank sat back on the couch, listening to Connor's hasty, swallow breaths, and fast heartbeat. He gently strokes the Omega's hair, calming him slightly as he starts to smell normal again. That is until he heard the door open, and saw Amanda. "Hey, what the fuck did you do to him?" Connor didn't care to turn, and pressed his face to Hank's neck.

"I didn't do anything. His heart rate suddenly raised, and protocol says that if he's having this much trouble separating from his Alpha, he still deserves the same treatment as other Omegas." She mutters, pulling a cart of medical equipment along with her. "Okay, Connor, I'll need your arm."

Connor offered his arm, looking over his shoulder, his other arm behind Hank's back, grasping tightly at the jacket. "You guys make collars, right?" Hank asked as Amanda pricked Connor's vein, taking a bit before putting a bandage over it.

"Yes, we do." She half said, placing the syringe in a small machine that displayed a screen. "We carry many kinds, take a minute to think about what kind are you looking for." She adds, flicking the digital screen to see more. "Okay Mr. Connor. We'll be getting your medication here in a few minutes. If it's not working after a month, call us back." Amanda says, vaguely looking over at Connor, who was whimpering softly to Hank about his arm.

"While we're at it, I should update you on your profile." She mentions, and that get's Connor's attention, "Male Omega, 5'6", 29, Brown hair, Brown eyes, infertile, currently partnered with Lieutenant Hank Anderson, single, AB+. That's what it reads to anyone who looks you up. Would that still be the information you'd like to show?" Amanda asked, looking up at Connor, who nodded.

"Yeah, that's correct."

"Okay, Anderson, do you have any idea of a collar?" Amanda asked, clicking something on Connor's information page, doing some small other tests.

"Soft fabric, I guess." Hank pondered watching Connor's face carefully as Amanda touched him, "Don'tcha have a catalog or something somewhere?"

"We do," Amanda said after a moment, careful to stop touching the small Omega when he attempted to curl into Hank's arms again. He didn't usually act like this. "Connor, it seems mostly like preheat might be bothering you. Since you are infertile, you might not have a heat, but, the hormones changes might be bothering you." She commented, standing up, and clicking something on the tablet to switch over to the full catalog of collars. "Here you go, Sir."

Hank held the tablet to give Connor a chance to look as well, and wow, there was a huge selection. Connor was quiet, and slowly reached over to point when he found one he liked the look of. Hank clicked it, bringing up the image, and it's list of materials, along with customizable options. Connor peered over the list, and settled in Hank's arms again, pressing his forehead to Hank's neck, away from his beard.

It seemed like interest, so, Hank mentally tried to remember that one before clicking through a few more. He got Connor's attention long enough to get small nods, or noises of distaste. Hank seemed to find one that Connor liked. It was a soft black, break-away collar that was thick and simple, lacking lace or bell, or pretty shiny lock. It fit Connor's basic demeanor, and Hank liked it, Gavin proof, he thought.

Hank handed back the tablet, "That one. Connor likes it best." Amanda pulled a sort of mild smile, and nodded.

"I'll be right back with that, and Connor's medication. I've already addressed Captain Fowler that Connor and you are excused from work."

 

"One when you wake up, one before you sleep." Hank read, throwing the pill bottle to Connor, who almost dropped it. "You'll remember that." He shrugged, opening the driver's side. "Home?" He asked.

Connor slide into the passenger seat before shutting the door, nearly having to slam it. "Yes, please." He had been anxious about the collar, but, in the words of Amanda, Hank would have to sleep with it before it held his scent well enough to comfort Connor.


End file.
